


Cuddle Piles and Pancakes

by vibrantlypastel



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Lots of Soft, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because iskall deserves to be able to make good pancakes, but he doesnt mind because he gets free kisses, but surprisingly not as gay as some of my previous works, but we love him, did i forget to mention that the meeting is actually a sleepover, dont actually fight me please thanks, grian is a big bundle of excitement, grian is a fucking bastard, grian is so goddamn gay, haha whats coherent tagging, i thought iskall would be bad but no, if you dont think so too you can fight me, mumbo actually showed up to a meeting for once, mumbo is an idiot, mumbo is just there watching those fools try to outgay each other, oh and iskall can cook, soft, sorry bout your teeth, these fools just be like "oh heck we have feelings", what a miracle amirite, yeah blame grian for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibrantlypastel/pseuds/vibrantlypastel
Summary: Grian plans a sleepover and doesn't expect the soft gayness that ensues between him and 2 other fools.and yes, that is, indeed, the best summary i can think of
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall85
Comments: 28
Kudos: 231





	Cuddle Piles and Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> *slams table* so! soft gay boys! because the world deserves more pure soft things! call me fluff jesus because i really be out here tryna restore hearts  
> haha i didnt expect this to get as long as it is but i hope you enjoy nonetheless

Tonight is going to be perfect; Grian has been spending all day running around, prepping things for the sleepover he has planned. He dug out an extra little space connected to the mine stairway in his hobbit base a while back, and has now decorated it to be nice and cozy to fit him, Mumbo, and Iskall. He even built a janky-- although, functional --redstone door which hides the entrance. And now, everything is perfect. He just has to wait for his cr--  _ friends, _ and hope Mumbo actually shows up to  _ this _ meeting, considering the taller man never had a good attendance streak back in their Sahara days.   
  
Giddy as ever, he makes his way to the main area of his hobbit base where he asked the others to meet him, checking his communicator for any updates on where his friends are _. _ He has no messages; however, he does notice that according to the clock, they should arrive in about ten minutes. Excitement courses through his body as he waits for the time to pass, unable to keep still as he keeps his ears open for any sounds of rockets going off or footsteps approaching.   
  
The minutes pass by and they feel like hours, his uncontrollable excitement and slight nervousness coursing through his mind at a million miles per hour. And finally, he can hear some rockets go off. He rushes to his entrance, which is devoid of a door thanks to hermit challenges, and watches the two hermits slowly come into view.   
  
He bounces up and down, staring impatiently as his friends come to a landing in front of him. He immediately pulls them into a group hug, looking up with a bright smile on his face before letting them go and inviting them inside.   
  
“Thank you for coming to the meeting,” he says while purposely glancing at Mumbo, jokingly throwing some shade. “I’ve got a little something secret planned, but before we start does anyone have any questions?”   
  
Mumbo just rolls his eyes, possibly a little offended, so Iskall speaks up instead. “Yeah, why are we here?”   
  
Grian sighs dramatically at his friend’s lack of ability to listen. “Iskaallllll, I told you it's a  _ secret!" _   
  
Iskall lets out a few laughs, Mumbo rolling his eyes and giggling next to him. “Oh my word, Grian, just get it on with!” Mumbo gently demands, eyeing the builder with confusion and a glint of excitement in his eyes.   
  
"Fine, fine, come on then!" Grian says, grabbing hold of both their hands and tugging them in the direction of the stairway leading down to his mine. They make their way down, awkwardly squeezing down the narrow and steep steps until Grian comes to a stop at an obscure stone button.    
  
He presses the button in, hearing pistons go off as the redstone concealed by stone activates. The hidden door opens rather slowly, and there's definitely some janky noises coming from it, so he shoots some warning glances at Mumbo and Iskall when he hears muffled laughter in response. "I can  _ hear  _ you snickering, you know."   
  
"If it counts for anything, I'm proud of you for at least making it work," Mumbo replies, giving Grian a soft smile while Iskall nods in agreement.   
  
Grian blushes, turning his face away and hastily grabbing hold of the two hermit's hands again to hurry them along and change the topic. He tries to ignore how soft their hands are in his own, he tries to ignore the lingering image of their smiles in his head, he tries to ignore the sound of their laughter that plays on repeat in his ears-- but it's all to little avail. He keeps his face hidden for the entire walk through the cozily decorated tunnel, blushing furiously. They finally come to a stop at a door, and he lets go of the other's hands, gripping the doorknob and holding it open for his friends to step inside.    
  
The gasps of shock and wonder that Iskall and Mumbo let out as they enter the room fill Grian with pride, letting him know he's done a good job. He enters the room and closes the door behind him, excitedly wrapping his friends in a tight hug, sighing fondly as he steals their warmth. He looks out at the room, smiling at the sight of his hard work. The walls are shining panels of spruce planks with smooth stripped dark oak logs trimming the bottom; the floor is made of oak planks so recently cleaned that you can almost see your reflection in them; there are rolled-up sleeping bags and blankets neatly stacked in a corner; there's a large pile of pillows in an opposite corner, including some stuffed animals set to the side of them; and to finish the look, there are some bright orange fairy lights hanging from supports of the decently high ceiling, washing the room in a glow that gleams like a sea lantern behind a honey block, which ties everything together and makes it all feel homey.   
  
"Wow… it's beautiful, Grian," Mumbo says while staring wide-eyed at the room, his jaw slacked and… are those tears in the corners of his eyes?   
  
"Oh, it's nothing special! But I'm glad you like it."   
  
"No, no, I mean it. You really didn't have to do this." Mumbo stares him right in the eyes, actually starting to cry a bit, and Grian can't help but notice the bags under the taller man's eyes.   
  
"Mumbo… when did you last sleep?" he asks, tone gentle but firm, quiet but loud enough for Iskall to hear and start eyeing Mumbo down as well.   
  
"Well, I-- uh… like..," he stops, looking deep in thought for a moment before finally muttering out the rest, "...blimey, five days ago?"   
  
"Mumbo! You spoon, you need to sleep!" Grian replies, tightly grabbing hold of Mumbo's suit jacket sleeve and Iskall doing the same with the other sleeve. Together they drag him further into the room, until Grian lets go then grabs one of the sleeping bags. He sets it up, spreading it on the floor and then firmly gesturing for Mumbo to lay down. "Sleep.  _ Now." _   
  
Mumbo tries to open his mouth to reply but Iskall raises a finger and shushes him, giving him a stern look before saying, "I am not letting you stay awake. Sleep."   
  
Mumbo shifts uneasily, his face turning a bit red. "Well, I… um… it's just…"   
  
"Mumby… are you okay?" Grian asks, placing a hand on Mumbo's shoulder.   
  
Mumbo lets out a shaky breath, staring awkwardly at the floor. "Will… will you and Iskall… lay with me?" he whispers out, face red and voice cracking slightly.   
  
Grian feels heat rise to his face, along with the sound of Iskall's breath hitching next to him. "I-I uh… yeah, yeah… If you-- If you want…" He stutters, glancing at Iskall for reciprocation and getting a flustered nod in response.   
  
Mumbo smiles one of his bright, friendly, and slightly awkward smiles-- one of the ones Grian has come to love --while placing his hand behind his neck. "Well, um, only if you're absolutely okay with it, of course, but… I would be really happy if you did…"   
  
Grian smiles, blushing, then nods before he and Iskall pick the first sleeping bag back up and put it away in favor of laying down some blankets and pillows instead. It may not be as comfortable as it could be, but it will fit the three hermits much better.    
  
When he and Iskall place the final pillows, he gestures for his friends to lay down. Mumbo does so first, Iskall following second and awkwardly cuddling up to the right side of the taller man. Grian lays down last, wrapping an arm around Mumbo with slight hesitation, but he lets himself relax when he sees the way Mumbo's face brightens. He can't help but lean in and place a kiss on the taller man's cheek, giggling when Mumbo's face turns a deep shade of red. He rests his head in the crook of Mumbo's neck, his eyes slipping shut as he lets out a sigh of contentment. He hears Iskall already asleep and softly snoring next to them; the quiet, steady noise soothing him as he drifts off, still cuddled against Mumbo, he's more comfortable than he's been in a long while.    
  
\----   
  
Grian slowly blinks his eyes open, the soft orange glow of the fairy lights hanging overhead leaking into his vision, blending among the warm browns of the rest of the room. He sleepily turns his head and sees a rather blurry Mumbo still asleep next to him. He sighs, running a hand through the taller man's hair and drowsily sitting himself up, careful not to jostle Mumbo too much. He blinks a few more times, the colors around him finally coming into focus, and he stretches his arms briefly while letting out a quiet but big yawn, much like one of a cat. He pushes himself onto his feet, noticing the absence of Iskall and scanning the room around him for any sign of the swede.    
  
Upon not seeing the man in question, he forces himself to move his sleepy body and he makes his way over to the door of the room, opening it and making the short trip through the tunnel which leads to his stairway. He's able to make it to and up the steps, nearly falling a few times but managing to keep his balance. When he makes it to the top he's surprised to find Iskall using one of his furnaces to cook breakfast, and it takes him a moment to register the warm smell of pancakes wafting past his nose.    
  
"Hey, Iskall… I didn't know you could cook." He walks over to Iskall, placing a hand on the swede's shoulder and smiling brightly as he looks at the fantastic job Iskall has done so far. Iskall only hums in reply, seemingly lost in focus as he takes a freshly finished pancake out of the pan he's cooking with and places it on a stack. Grian can't help but sneak one of the pancakes and take a bite, immediately surprised by how good it tastes. It's… just like cake, he realizes, and it's probably on purpose since Iskall knows he and Mumbo both have a major sweet tooth. He looks up at Iskall with a starstruck expression, managing to get words out between bites. "These are amazing, Iskall!"   
  
Iskall freezes at that, looking over at the builder with a dumbfounded expression to which Grian responds to by smiling, his mouth full of another bite of pancake. He shoves the rest of the pancake in his mouth and then pulls Iskall into a hug, resisting the urge to giggle when Iskall's face turns a rosy color. "I… am glad you like it." Iskall runs a hand through Grian's hair along with his words, before leaning down just enough to place a kiss on the builder's forehead.   
  
Grian, now done with his pancake, tilts his head upwards to look Iskall right in the eye. Iskall's non-robotic eye is wide and his cheeks are flushed, which makes Grian smirk a bit despite his own red cheeks. What catches Grian off guard is when Iskall's expression turns into a smug one, his eye now lidded with a wide grin on his face. Grian's complacent disguise instantly falls when Iskall leans in the rest of the way, crashing their lips together with a passion that tells the builder Iskall's been waiting a long time for this.   
  
Iskall pulls away moments later, both hermits flustered beyond measure but smiling nonetheless. Grian awkwardly sways, turning his focus back to the breakfast Iskall was preparing in an attempt to break the silence. "Is uh… everything ready?"   
  
Iskall nods. "Yeah, we just have to dish it up and take some to Mumbo."   
  
"Great!" Grian exclaims, bouncing over to the food with a level of energy high in contrast from when he first woke up, plating the pancakes and drowning them in syrup.    
  
Together they finish plating and then begin to take the food back to the room they slept in. Iskall holds both his own and Mumbo's plate, which allows Grian to hold his plate and fork so he can eat on the way. When they make it back to the room, to neither of their surprise Mumbo is still asleep, and they carefully sit down next to the taller man and set the food down.   
  
Grian runs a hand through Mumbo's hair, leaning down and kissing the taller man's forehead.  _ "Wake up, Mumbo…"  _ he whispers into Mumbo's ear, voice soft and patient.   
  
Mumbo stirs slowly, blinking his eyes open drowsily. Grian giggles, gesturing at Iskall to give Mumbo his food. Iskall complies, holding up the plate in front of Mumbo. "We made breakfast, Mumby," Iskall explains, and Mumbo's eyes instantly widen as he scrambles to sit himself up.   
  
"Well actually, Iskall made it. I was just there to kiss him." Grian giggles, smirking when Iskall lets out a small squeak in reply.    
  
Mumbo laughs softly, grabbing his plate of food from Iskall's hand and taking a bite. "Thank you-- oh my word, this is incredible!" He smiles, eating faster as though he hasn't eaten in days.   
  
Grian smiles warmly, the room falling into near silence, the only sounds being those of the hermits' forks clinking against their glass plates and their steady breathing. They finish eating and then set their dishes aside, saying they'll wash them later, and then they're left with nothing to do but look at each other-- which isn't the worst thing to be left with.   
  
Silence reigns for a moment, and the three hermits don't even realize that they're all holding hands. Mumbo is the first to finally speak though, his soft voice just barely disrupting the quietness of the room. "So... did I hear correctly when you said you and Iskall kissed?"   
  
Grian chuckles at the question, nodding intently while Iskall blushes furiously. "What, are ya jealous Mumbo?" Grian nudges the taller man playfully, still giggling and getting a few laughs out of Iskall as well.   
  
"Well, maybe a lit--" Mumbo starts, but is abruptly cut off by Iskall tugging on his chin and pulling him into a kiss. Grian starts laughing breathlessly, seeing Mumbo's eyes shoot open and cheeks turn bright red. Iskall holds him there for a few seconds and then pulls away, a smirk on his face and a confident glint in his eye. Mumbo opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Grian tugging him to his own lips instead, holding him in a long, sweet kiss. It's Iskall's turn to laugh when Grian smirks into the kiss and then deepens it, pulling the taller man closer and cherishing the sweet taste of his lips. Grian finally pulls away, panting, and smirking at Iskall when Mumbo seems to have enjoyed his kiss more. Iskall just rolls his eyes, most likely already planning a way to get back at the builder. Mumbo, with his face still red, manages to get a few breathless words out.  _ "Oh my word." _ _  
_ _  
_ Grian just keeps his bastardly grin on his face, winking at Mumbo and feeling his pride swell when the taller man seems to swoon a little. Iskall huffs out some laughter, wrapping his arm around Mumbo and kissing his cheek.   
  
"I love you fools," Iskall says, his voice soft and full of love.   
  
"Love you too, Isky!" Grian says excitedly, surging forward and wrapping both Iskall and Mumbo in a big hug.    
  
Mumbo laughs himself breathless, pulling Grian and Iskall close and giving them both a kiss on their cheeks. "Love you too. Thanks for inviting us, Grian… this was incredible."   
  
"It was no problem, I'm so happy you came! If you're not busy, we can do this again sometime soon..?" Grian asks, blushing slightly and giving his two friends-- or rather, boyfriends --a bright smile.   
  
Iskall smiles back and scruffs up Grian's hair, leaning in and placing a kiss on the builder's nose which earns him a few giggles. "I am free."   
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Mumbo says, grabbing hold of Grian's hand and holding it as though it's a delicate petal of a flower.   
  
Grian sighs contently, giving both the hermits a kiss on the cheek then cuddling up between them.   
  
Really, he couldn't be happier.   


**Author's Note:**

> sof bois  
> lov them  
> that is all


End file.
